A Fork in the Road
by 9science
Summary: Among the uncountable realities in which Hi no Kuni exists— the millions of near-identical worlds where Konoha was born.. Each has a point of divergence from the original. Sometimes, someone is born the opposite gender. Sometimes, the Sannin never exist, and Hiruzen Sarutobi trains no one. This one is not one of those worlds. Here, the first change is much more subtle... [Drabbles]
1. Chapter 1

**A Fork in the Road**

* * *

"Two roads diverged in a wood, and I—

I took the one less traveled by,

And that has made all the difference."

(The Road Not Taken, R. Frost)

* * *

In another world, young Orochimaru resolved to learn every technique, to pursue immortality of the body so that he could achieve omniscience. He aimed to become, in essence, a god. In this world, something different happened…

* * *

A trio of eager young genin watches an older shinobi, their sensei, standing a few feet away. They are located on Training Ground 7— a relatively versatile area: over a quarter of it is filled with young, healthy trees, the rest is a grassy clearing. One of the boundaries is including a small river framing one of the boundaries, another is demarcated by a trip of sturdy wooden training posts, near which our genin are sitting.

"Hmm… Now that we're officially a team, why don't you tell me a little more about yourselves?" The brown haired shinobi asked his three new students. With his large nose, and curving, pointed beard, he has vaguely monkey-like features. His slender, long-limbed build and baggy clothes hide the muscles he's earned through his dedication to training. "What sorts of things do you like or dislike? What are your hobbies? What is your dream?"

The three recent graduates stare at their sensei in silence. Finally, the shortest one, the white-haired little troublemaker, currently tied to a post, pipes up, "Ne, sensei. We already know each other. Shouldn't you go first?"

The older shinobi chuckles, his tone teasing, "Hm. I don't know, I'm not sure I really feel like it... But alright. My name is Hiruzen Sarutobi. I enjoy learning new techniques. My hobbies include smoking, and reading. There are things I dislike, but they're really not your business. My dream is to see this newest generation of shinobi surpass the previous one. It is the mark of a great teacher, if his students can surpass him."

He gestures to the sole kunoichi in the team, a little spitfire with blonde pigtails— the sole granddaughter of the First Hokage. "Why don't you go next, Tsunade-chan?"

She perks up, "My name is Senju Tsunade, current heiress of the Senju Clan! I enjoy sweets, and spending time with my family. I dislike creepy little perverts—like you, Jiraiya!" She glares venomously at the boy tied to the pole before continuing, "My hobbies include playing cards and training. My dream is to become the best Iryo-nin in all of the Elemental Countries."

Of course, Jiraiya has to comment, with the verbal equivalent of pulling hair. "Because you'll never get married, you can have such a boring job— flat-chest!" He snickers, until Tsunade elbows him in the side. "Shut it, you pervy peeping tom."

"And you, Jiraiya-kun?"

Jiraiya straightens, a silly grin on his face. "My name's Jiraiya. I like curvaceous girls.. and not flat-chested tsundere. I really dislike snobby princesses, and people who act superior. My hobbies include—" Here, Tsunade interrupts, "Peeping!" Jiraiya scowls, puffing out his cheeks, "I do not! I'd never peek on a flat-as-a-board like you! You can't prove it anyway, 'cause I've never been caught!" An awkward silence falls over the four in the clearing. "Ehehe… My dream? I want to be not only a great shinobi, but also a best-selling author!"

The third genin, a quiet boy with dark hair and slit amber eyes, sighs. "I am Orochimaru. I enjoy training, and reading fiction— these are also my hobbies. I dislike loud people, and lazy people."

"And what about your dream, Orochimaru-kun," his sensei prompts.

 _What is my dream,_ Orochimaru considers. He has, so far, easily coasted through the Konoha Ninja Academy with little to motivate him— beyond wanting to make his parents, both average chuunin, proud. _I want to keep learning. Why are some people attuned to the element of air, and others to fire? Why are some bloodlines dominant and others recessive? The different 'types' of bloodlines—doujutsu like the Byakugan and elemental bloodlines like Mokuton, how many of them are there? Where do they come from? Would users of drastically different bloodlines be genetically compatible? ... Kaa-san always says I'm too curious for my own good._ "Knowledge."

In another world, Hiruzen would be overjoyed at having an eager pupil, having been dreading drilling unmotivated genin in the basics. Here, he pauses to ask, "Knowledge of what? And for what purpose?"

Orochimaru pauses to think, teeth worrying at his bottom lip. "Everything. Because I want to know." And Hiruzen knows, even if the boy is hailed a once-in-a-generation genius.. he will have to watch and guide him very carefully. Because a thirst for knowledge, when not tempered by morals, can have frightening consequences.

"Blah, blah, blah, blah. Nerd! You're boring too, snake-face!" Jiraiya just can't help adding some 'colorful' commentary. "How terribly mature of you, Jiraiya." Orochimaru deadpans, flicking a lock of hair over his shoulder and sneering. "I'm just acting my age!" Jiraiya replies with an incorrigible grin.

Tsunade, predictably, only fans the flame, "Shut it, the both of you!" Jiraiya sticks his tongue out at her, retorting, "No, you shut it, flat-chest." She waves a menacing fist, "I'm not flat, you little pervert! I'm just a late bloomer."

"Very, very late." In response, she punches Jiraiya— exactly where you expect. "Eeeeyaaargh!" She smirks, and needing to have the last word, "Conversation over."

Orochimaru, gives a hissing sigh and directs an entreating expression towards their sensei. "Hiruzen-sensei.. Is there any way we can replace them?" Hiruzen Sarutobi smiles benignly, and puffs on the pipe he'd retrieved when the genin started squabbling, with much contentment.

"No."

* * *

As per request, the beginning of a drabble-verse where the initial point of deviation from canon is that Orochimaru is good. He's still quite obsessive and creepy.

To get a feel of what I was thinking while brainstorming, look up "Those Mysteries" by Sparks on YouTube.


	2. Chapter 2

**A Fork in the Road**

* * *

"Life means all that it ever meant.

It is the same as it ever was.

There is absolute and unbroken continuity.

What is this death but a negligible accident?"

(Death is Nothing At All, H. Scott-Holland)

* * *

Wherein Orochimaru, age eleven, faces a dilemma— the inescapable transience of his own existence.

Already, his sensei keeps a closer eye on this prodigy. Here, careful words mean a different seed will be planted in a young boy's heart. What sort of tree will blossom? Who will Orochimaru become, if not an unapologetic villain?

* * *

It's that time of year again. _A whole year has passed so quickly,_ the boy muses, a small bouquet of blue forget-me-nots in hand. He kneels beside a carefully tended grave— one small black square of rock in a field of hundreds, and places the flowers beside it reverently. This marker means more to him than any other; beneath it rest the ashes of two people that brought him into this world and set him on the path to become a shinobi.

His father, a chuunin specializing in stealth and sabotage. An easygoing man with a kind smile—he inherited the man's pale complexion and long, black hair. A petite woman with the same serpentine, golden eyes as he sees every day in the mirror, always encouraging his curiosity. She had been a chuunin, like his father, although in the research and development division. They lived long enough to celebrate Orochimaru becoming a shinobi himself, but... A skirmish along the border with the Land of Rain had brought an end to their lives, as well as the lives of the half a dozen chuunin and the jounin commander stationed at the same outpost. _Only a year, and_ _I've already forgotten their voices._

He rises, gazing at the stone with regret. He's given up on crying long ago— but even now, his eyes ache with unshed tears. _It's unfair. They were good people, and great parents. They should have lived._ His eyes are drawn to small clump of white beside the grave, a white snakeskin among endless blades of bright green grass. _Hm?_

A reassuring hand on his shoulder startles him from his thoughts. A solid, comforting presence— Hiruzen-sensei. "I knew I would find you here today." Sensei, who watches over him, and celebrates his victories, since his family no longer can.

"Sensei? Is it not our day off?" Posture stiff, the serpentine boy gazes at the gravestone, annoyed with himself. _Am I late for a meeting?_ "It is. But that's no reason to spend it alone."

Orochimaru scoffs internally— Jiraiya was orphaned at birth, and Tsunade's parents still live. _Neither of them would understand..._ _Neither of them really understands_ _me_ _, either._ A comforting squeeze on his shoulder, voice chiding gently, "Orochimaru, you will have to give them a chance eventually. They're your teammates... All three of you have talents in different fields." _Sure, if peeking on women or being a cow-eyed teenage girl are_ _talents_ _. They're more like an albatross dragging me down._

"I have no particular feelings about them, bad or good. We can be comrades without being friends." Orochimaru replies, expression stubborn. His sensei suppresses an exasperated sigh— _troublesome children._ "You do have to trust them to watch your back." Orochimaru, brows furrowed, expression skeptical, mutters quietly. "If you say so, sensei."

Hiruzen follows his most suborn student's gaze, and smiles faintly. "Ah. A white snakeskin. A good omen— good fortune and rebirth."

Head tilting slightly to the side as he considers it, Orochimaru asks, "Rebirth? Like reincarnation?" Hiruzen-sensei ruffles Orochimaru's dark hair, a gentle smile on his face, "Hm. Perhaps not quite so literal. It means more of a rekindling of an individual's spirit, or an idea."

"Oh. So more like— good luck and inspiration." _A shame... it would have been nice to think Mother and Father had been reborn._ "Sensei, don't you think it would be nice to live forever? Ninja lead such short lives." _Like a fire— a brief, beautiful flare of light and warmth that quickly dims._

"That ninja tend to have short lives is certainly true... Though this was even more so before the villages were established, during the era of the warring clans. Still, the point is not to live a long life, but a meaningful one." Expression curious, Orochimaru asks for an explanation, "Meaningful? What makes a life meaningful?"

"The more hearts you touch during your brief existence, the longer your spirit will linger in the hearts and minds of the people. That is true immortality. For example, a doctor that engineers a cure for what was once an invariably lethal disease lives on in the hearts of the people he cures, even if they never meet. A great sensei will always remain to guide the hearts and mind of his students. And the spirit of a leader, such as the Hokage, lives on in his people."

A faint smile, "So... so as long as I remember my parents and what they believed in, they will live on in spirit?" _Sensei. Even if it is just a kind thought— thank you._ "Yes. And you are not the only one that remembers them. Amaya-chan and Mitsuo-kun had comrades. Friends." Orochimaru nods mutely, and steps away from the gravesite, expression thoughtful, but no longer so morose.

"Now, Orochimaru-kun. As usual, I have given you much to think on. Shall we get lunch— my treat?" Hiruzen is gifted with another faint smile from his student, and a slight nod, "Thank you, Sensei." He knows that thank you is for more than the offer of food—Orochimaru is an isolated, taciturn child, so terrifyingly brilliant, and yet... and yet, he is still a child with a fragile heart.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed!

Technically, this is in chronological order from the last scene this time; I couldn't resist. But don't expect that to continue! This is setting up for a deliciously wicked idea I had... which you might see, next time. Soon enough.

Now, I have to go back to working on the next installment of Transposed.. (Still, why was I working on this before 8AM on a Sunday morning?!)


	3. Chapter 3

**A Fork in the Road**

* * *

"Father, father, where are you going

O do not walk so fast.

Speak father, speak to your little boy

Or else I shall be lost,

The night was dark no father was there

The child was wet with dew.

The mire was deep, and the child did weep

And away the vapour flew."

(The Little Boy Lost, W. Blake)

* * *

Wherein Orochimaru, age twenty-something, becomes a father for the first time...

This was not a role he expected to play. Ever.

* * *

Orochimaru of the Sannin, infamous jounin of Konoha, was content. Life was good.

His work as the Head of the Department of Research and Development, which encompassed everything from analyzing bloodline limits— foreign and occasionally otherwise, much to the disgruntlement of the local clans, to developing new tools and techniques. His own specialties included genetic engineering and jutsu development, though he dabbled in most of the projects proposed and undertaken by his underlings. He'd created the department from scratch soon after the end of the Second Shinobi War, pulling together a group of vastly different shinobi and civilian specialists. Nowadays, he found his work was both intellectually stimulating and challenging— although he could have done without the paperwork.

Even his personal life was satisfactory; he was largely left alone. Most of the civilians considered him a hero of the village, alongside his two teammates, although they found him terrifying. Even the lower-ranked shinobi preferred to keep their distance.

Once or twice a month, either Tsunade-hime or Jiraiya would drag him out of the office for dinner or drinks— something along those lines. He spoke with Hiruzen-sensei regularly, whether to update him on the progress of an interesting project or just to discuss a challenge in his research— the Third wasn't known as 'The Professor' for nothing.

While Orochimaru largely avoided the dark underbelly of Konoha— tempting though it might have been to snag a person or two from Danzo's little puppet brigade. On occasion, it came to him instead...

It was a regular enough Thursday— the day Orochimaru set aside for paperwork, and then his own personal projects. Unfortunately, he was disturbed while working on the former. Usually an unfortunate decision for whoever bothered him; the man was capricious at best, and paperwork never improved his mood.

Orochimaru tilted his head, relaxing further into his seat— not to imply that the man was ever truly relaxed... this movement was more like a serpent coiling before striking out, fangs bared. Even in his own office, where he should be most secure, the sannin remained on guard. He eyed the blank-faced youth thoughtfully. "Oh? Do you mind repeating that, ninja-san?"

The adolescent, eerily pale, spoke in a cool monotone. It was not difficult to determine exactly which organization he was a member of. "Yes. Jounin Orochimaru.. Shimura Danzo-sama requests a meeting at the location of his choice. Today. Preferably now."

A slow, methodical blink of amber eyes. Orochimaru returned to reading the sheet in front of him, a report describing the current status of better fetal surveillance antepartum, as well as the possibility of genetic modification during the earliest stages of embryo development. "I see. I shall complete my paperwork in fifteen minutes and will at that point become available for a meeting. You are to act as my guide?"

"Yes, Jounin Orochimaru." The next fourteen point three minutes were spent in silence. The youth stood silent and still at the center of the cluttered office. Orochimaru, bent over his desk, scanned over his remaining paperwork, eyes flitting to and fro, sometimes signing and stamping his approval, sometimes adding a suggestion or a scathing note in his elegant handwriting, occasionally discarding a paper outright with an irritated scowl.

Once the approved and revised papers have been slotted into their appropriate outboxes, Orochimaru rose from his seat, nodding to his visitor. "Lead on."

A quick journey through the less-traveled side streets of Konoha leads the odd pair through a thinly disguised grate-covered opening and into the sewers. Orochimaru resisted the urge to wrinkle his nose. _Typical. Shimura Danzo living with the other roaches._ After a few minutes of walking, the youth in front of him turned and offered a black strip of cloth—a blindfold. Orochimaru sneered, "No. If your leader is so keen on this meeting as to schedule it without prior notice, he will acquiesce. He should know I will absolutely refuse anything of the sort."

The silent youth nodded, replying in the same creepy monotone, "Yes. Danzo-sama expected this demand," and replaced the blindfold in his pocket. The next twenty minutes were painfully boring; their path through the sewers was convoluted— seemingly arbitrary turns to the left and right, random signs and signals, not all of them obvious at first glance... Orochimaru spends his time observing the boy, while also memorizing their route, occasionally brushing against the walls to leave a scent trail; they'd doubled back over a dozen times, now.

Another five minutes, and they arrived at a nondescript door. The young Root member knocked while pulsing his chakra in an erratic pattern. _Likely personalized to each agent_ , Orochimaru mused. _Not a bad idea._

An answering flare of chakra came from beyond the door, which opened to admit the visitors. Inside is a small, spartan office— the most elaborate piece of furniture being a sturdy wood desk and the comfortably padded chair behind it, occupied by one Shimura Danzo. The elderly shinobi nodded to the Root member, who departed from the room after a polite bow to his leader. A static hum indicated that a silencing seal activated as soon as the door closed behind him.

There is a moment of silence, as each formidable shinobi assessed the other. Danzo was the first to speak. "Orochimaru of the Sannin. Thank you for coming on such short notice."

A polite nod in response from the serpentine jounin, "Elder Danzo… To what do I owe the pleasure?" The elder smiled slightly, "An opportunity that could benefit both your department, and the village as a whole. Your people are always petitioning for more funding, as well as more test subjects."

Lips curled into a mild smile, amber eyes narrowing, Orochimaru countered in a neutral tone. "...As is normal, given the nature of our work. You could say the same about the Konoha Hospital System, or the Department for Torture and Interrogation."

"True enough. However, the nature of the subjects you receive limits the scope of your work, does it not?" Hands folded on his desk, Danzo gazed at the Sannin, expression blank.

Orochimaru paused, considering his response, head tilted slightly to the side. _Is he seriously offering..?_ "Oh? There is no need to dance around the subject. We are both aware that any sort of enhancements, especially genetic modification, would be easier with younger subjects. They tend to be more adaptable. Why, are you offering to volunteer your subordinates?"

"Not quite. Merely potential subordinates."

Orochimaru donned a satisfied smile, so as not to betray his thoughts. _Orphans collected from villages throughout the Land of Fire, no doubt. From orphanages sponsored by Danzo. This is more than a few steps beyond 'morally ambiguous'— well past the line both Danzo and I typically tread in our work. We are both ninja, and have done loathsome things in the name of peace, but this is not something the Hokage would back... or even seriously consider._ The Third has a soft spot for orphans; two of his students were orphaned at a young age, after all. _How much of Danzo's program is Sensei aware of?_ "I see. How many and what ages?"

"Various... appropriate ages. A dozen to start. More, if the research proves reasonably successful. Accommodations and minders can be arranged."

"Acceptable. I have facilities that can easily be adjusted for such a purpose. How soon would test subjects be available?"

"They are available at present." _That many children surreptitiously 'acquired' already?_

"I see. Then I shall make appropriate facilities ready for the transfer. However… you do realize the risk of such research?" He meant both the risk to the subjects... and the risk to both men should it be discovered.

The elder wore a pleased smile, which Orochimaru mirrored. "Of course. The subjects are already dead on record. ..I am glad we could come to an agreement, Orochimaru-san." _And people consider_ _me_ _a monster... All the better to fool people such as you, Danzo._ "Certainly, Elder Danzo. I shall inform you via summon once appropriate facilities have been prepared. A pleasure doing business with you."

The silencing seal lowered, and a different blank-faced youth stepped into the room. He led Orochimaru back out of the maze of tunnels, using a different, equally convoluted route.

* * *

 _Danzo really should have known better,_ Orochimaru mused, back in his office, and having carefully assured his security remained intact. He'd been arranging his notes from the meeting, written in a progressively evolving shorthand code Jiraiya had established. A code only the four of them—Orochimaru, Tsunade, Jiraiya and Hiruzen-sensei, were able to decipher and read. They'd been written in duplicate. One copy would be set aside for safekeeping with his summons— to be released to Jiraiya or Tsunade if anything.. untoward happened to him. The other copy would be surreptitiously delivered to Sarutobi Hiruzen by Ororchimaru himself, in a few weeks.

In the meantime, Orochimaru would prepare a suitable quarantine area and sustenance for the test subjects— they would need a close examination to eliminate any 'confounders' in his research, such as abuse or malnourishment, as well as some facilities for the experiments that would never occur.

While the serpent sannin presented himself as both callous and more than a little sadistic, he was fiercely loyal to his people. Not only to his subordinates, but also his teammates: Jiraiya and Tsunade— his best friends and rivals. And, of course, Hiruzen-sensei. His teacher, his confidante... someone he saw as a second father. Someone that would absolutely disapprove of a venture that would use orphaned children, possibly infants, as test subjects. _No matter how tempting it may be._

* * *

Several weeks later and the test subjects— infants and toddlers, rangin from just past newborn to age three, have been moved into appropriately furbished quarters and examined by both Orochimaru and a trusted medic from within his department. Two chuunin, both of whom typically worked as lab technicians, have been assigned to watch over them.

Naturally, now that he had ample proof of Danzo's misdeeds— and has had such proof for over two weeks, Orochimaru chose to approach his sensei with these findings. The conversation, of course, was held in the relative privacy of the Hokage's office, in code.

"Sensei. Too busy for lunch?" _This conversation is for your ears only._ "With one of my favorite students? We have a meeting scheduled anyway; update me, and I'll send Kaze-san for takeaway." _I hope you can provide details._ "Hmm. If you say so, I would hate to pull you away from your paperwork needlessly." _This is important. I will provide documents._ The Hokage chuckled. "The less time spent on paperwork, the better. Of course, it all needs to get done eventually." The pair shared a commiserating look. No need for subtext there.

After the type of food was decided, and the secretary sent to order and retrieve it, Orochimaru straightened and proceeded to report on the current status of the myriad ongoing projects in his department, also unsealing and delivering a stack of papers to the Hokage's desk. The records of his meeting with Danzo and the details of the 'test subjects' provided were discreetly included within the pile.

The food arrived shortly after his report was complete. Conversation over lunch was casual, at least as casual as it was between the two, with topics ranging from jutsu theory to possible future projects. Orochimaru left the tower content that the evidence had reached the Third Hokage, and would be acted upon appropriately. And indeed, Danzo was quietly arrested several weeks later, with minimal interference from his Root shinobi.

* * *

Of course, the next problem was determining what exactly to do with the mess Danzo created. A meeting of the minds was called by the Third Hokage; essentially, a gathering of his most trusted allies:

Tora, the reigning ANBU Commander

Nara Shikato, Jounin Commander and current leader of the Nara Clan

Yuu Nanao, Head of Torture and Interrogation

Senju Tsunade, Head of the Hospital and Medical Corps

Orochimaru, Head of Research and Development

And, of course, the Hokage's former teammates: Utatane Koharu and Mitokade Homura.

Orochimaru lurked at the back of the conference room, standing beside Tsunade— who was fuming quietly. Jiraiya, the third of their number, was nowhere to be seen; out of the village on a reconnaissance mission, most likely. The meeting had yet to be called to order; they await the Hokage's arrival. Orochimaru tapped his agitated teammate on the shoulder, murmuring quietly, "Hime. Something wrong?" Tsunade scowled, cracking her knuckles. "You have to ask? Danzo had the audacity to kidnap children, and then claim it was for the betterment of Konoha! This village that Grandfather and Granduncle created... How dare that bastard try to justify abusing the people we're meant to protect? And Sensei didn't even let us know until after he was executed!" The serpentine man nods in acquiescence, "I see... He was apprehended early on into his plot. The damage done is limited. Is that not some consolation?"

Tsunade paused, eyes narrowing. Knowledge of Danzo's crimes beyond the bare minimum of the plot uncovered was limited to those that helped capture the man. "Orochimaru." She drawled, slowly, "You were involved, weren't you?" He gave the slug sannin his most enigmatic smile. "Hm? I'm not certain what you mean, Tsunade-hime."

Luckily, before she can threaten to beat the truth out of him— as she so often does to Jiraiya, the Third Hokage entered the room. "Good. You're all here." He took a seat at the head of the table that takes up most of the space in the conference room, gesturing for the rest of them to sit as well. "As you know, I called you here to discuss what to do with the problems Danzo left behind for us to deal with. The first issue is— who shall take command of Root. Or should we have it absorbed entirely by ANBU?"

 _I'm sure Sensei has decided what to about all of these issues already_. Orochimaru frowned, taking a seat in a more shadowed corner of the room. He had better things to do than listen to a bunch of elite shinobi squabble over technicalities like a pack of old biddies.

Nara Shikato started the discussion, diving right in. "We still need an organization that can be disavowed easily. I agree that Root needs to be restructured, and the brainwashing minimized, however—" He was cut off by the tiger-masked ANBU commander. "Good. I agree. I'm sure all of us do, and we have better things to do than argue about this. I suggest Orochimaru take responsibility for that branch of our ninja corps." The aforementioned sannin scowled, arms crossing in front of his chest. _Bastard._ _As if I need more busywork._

The Third Hokage arched a brow, puffing on his pipe. "Explain your reasoning." Tora shrugged, "He has singlehandedly created a small, highly efficient organization that handles research and development, village-wide. He's scarcely involved with the day-to-day at this point, beyond some basic paperwork. He would certainly be capable of reshaping and managing Root in a similar manner. The focus of the departments may be different, but the organizational structure he already uses could easily be adapted."

Sarutobi Hiruzen nodded, expression pensive. "I shall take it into consideration. Does anyone disagree? Any further suggestions? Either for what to do with Root, or for someone to lead the organization?" The others at the table remain silent. Orochimaru seethes in silence, contemplating a suitable revenge on the ANBU commander for this new... responsibility.

The next few topics were hardly as inflammatory— discussions of the intelligence gathered by and about Root, Danzo's various misdeeds— anything not classified "Hokage's Eyes Only". Orochimaru contributed little, keeping any comments succinct and to the point. He remained rather peeved at how his responsibilities were likely to expand shortly. _Hiruzen-sensei knows I wouldn't say no to an honest request..._

Hands folded before him, pipe set aside, the Hokage leaned back in his seat. "The final matter, and one of the most important, is what we should do with the kidnapped children. We have no identifying information on them whatsoever. Few of them are old enough to know their names.. Those that are seem to have been wiped of their memories. While we know which orphanages they could be from, there is no guarantee all of them are even from within the Land of Fire."

"The easiest thing would be to place them in our local orphanages. Let the staff name them, and so on," Nanao offers, shrugging her shoulders casually. Homura interrupts, "Our orphanages are already overcrowded, not only from the war! We have no room." Tsunade scowls at the elderly shinobi, "What would you have us do, then? Toss them to the wolves? We can't just kick them out of the village. The moment Danzo stole them away, they became our responsibility!"

Orochimaru doesn't understand, may never understand, what compelled him to say those next few words. Perhaps he was influenced by the memories of his childhood— the unfathomable loneliness of being an orphan. Of Sensei's kindness. Because he knew those children will need a mentor to replace the father and mother they lost, much as he did. Still, to an observer familiar with his expressions, he looks as baffled as the rest of the room at the words he utters. "I will take them, then." There is a tense, incredulous silence, before the room erupts into a cacophony of motion and noise, everyone yelling over each other. "Are you mad?"/"What?!"/"He's not qualified—" The loudest, of course, are the Third Hokage's former teammates. Or rather, Utatane Koharu. "Hiruzen, you can't be seriously considering this. He's just going to use him for his twisted experiments! I don't even know why he's in this meeting."

Orochimaru looks only vaguely offended. He's quite used to prejudice— being bullied for his intelligence and exotic appearance during his academy years, and more recently mocked for his interests in science and for favoring subtlety over flashier jutsu. Interesting that they would sneer at the systematic research, from which the village had been reaping benefits for nearly half a decade. "My twisted experiments? Interesting." He licked his lips slowly in a manner he knew most observers found disquieting—calculated to make an 'impression' on those present.

"Orochimaru, enough." The serpentine sannin inclined his head slightly in acknowledgement of the reprimand, and assumed a neutral expression. The Hokage directed a mild glare at the rest of those present, particularly his teammates, "Orochimaru is present because he is the one that uncovered and reported Danzo's misdeeds, instead of using said children as test subjects. All three of my students have proven themselves loyal to this village and its ideals multiple times. All three hold my utmost trust." _The same cannot be said for some of you_ , his tone implied.

And that was that. Certainly, there were more arguments—but ultimately futile, as the Hokage had already decided the course that would be taken. In the meantime, Orochimaru tried to determine if anyone had poisoned him with mind-altering drugs, while Tsunade quietly volunteered to help Orochimaru find assistants to help care for the children. On that day, Root gained quite a few new recruits— whether future shinobi, or as support staff to be, only time would tell.

Several weeks later, when a toddler— a chubby, precocious little boy with dark hair and eyes, reached up and joyously babbled "Dada!" at the sight of Orochimaru... He decided there could be worse things to be remembered for than being a Father a dozen times over.

* * *

Well, now. This was not quite what I intended when I started writing this chapter. (Typical.)

Shimura Danzou, 'Darkness of Konoha' needed to be replaced – who better to lead a new Root than the darkest of Hiruzen Sarutobi's students? I suppose time will tell if this is an improvement.

Also. Orochimaru being swarmed by toddlers is simultaneously the cutest and most disturbing mental image ever.


	4. Chapter 4

**A Fork in the Road**

* * *

"He wasn't a hero,

Known by the world.

But a hero he was,

To his little girl."

(Memories of My Dad, R.D. Cook)

* * *

In which Jiraiya returns from his mission and suffers from both hearing problems and bizarre hallucinations, Orochimaru continues adjusting to being a father to significantly more children than he initially planned, and Tsunade laughs at both of their misfortune.

* * *

 _Everything_ _is an unholy mess_. Orochimaru paused, intentionally discarding that line of thought; no need to be melodramatic. Things were finally slowing down and stabilizing, after all.

 _Sweet, sweet equilibrium,_ he savored the idea.

He stood in his new office, in the building he had been convinced to appropriate and turn into his place of residence. The office was an expansive room, with walls and carpet colored in tasteful shades of green. It was largely empty of furniture: four dark brown sofas, a pair hugging each wall, and a sturdy wood table, over which Orochimaru was currently looming, his expression ominous. Said office was located at the center of a relatively nondescript apartment building, close to the center of the village proper. A building that had unusually reinforced walls and discreet escape tunnels into Konoha's sewer system...

The renovation was going well, so far.

The building was slowly becoming a mixture of dormitory, for 'former' Root shinobi, and orphanage for the children that had been Root trainees. Several lower floors had already been converted into a large nursery and daycare center.

Bouncing a happily squealing three year old on his hip, a second child clinging to his right leg and contentedly chewing on a plush kunai, Orochimaru scowled at the paperwork scattered over his desk. He was rapidly reaching the end of his rope with this nonsense. "Furniture colors?! Safety precautions, fine. Emergency exits— great. But they want to set a color scheme? There must be someone I can delegate this tripe to." Or someone he could hire to handle it; some of these requests were ridiculous. "Maybe it's time to invest in a personal assistant, like Tsunade said..."

Of course, those three were far from the only occupants of the room. A blank-faced girl in an ANBU-inspired uniform stood beside an open window. An additional four toddlers were sprawled next to her, babbling at each other, chubby arms waving as if to emphasize a point. Occasionally, one would toddle over to the center of the room and retrieve one of the myriad of shinobi-inspired toys scattered there.

Then there were the older, more paranoid and withdrawn ex-Root operatives. The former bodyguards of Danzo now watched over Orochimaru and his charges. All of his charges present in the building, at least. There was a handful lurking in the rafters.

Finally, as an extra layer of protection, over a dozen snake summons were concealed in the room. Most were under discreet genjutsu, a measure necessary to keep them free from any grabby little hands.

"Orochimaru-sama..." The one teenage ninja actually visible in the room hesitated for a moment— Root conditioning had proven difficult to break, even after months of intense therapy and the removal of several questionable suppression seals. "What is the purpose of this extensive monitoring?"

The serpent sannin glanced up at the question, staring at the girl, trying to recall— _operative seventeen, squad C. What name did she choose..?_ "Well, Maki-chan. Group play like this allows for social development. Also, positive interactions between children and their caretakers are vital during infancy and very early childhood, particularly for emotional and mental health. As for why we are watching them... they will inevitably make a mess or injure themselves if left to their own devices."

He pushed a stack of half-completed records out of reach of the child currently on his hip and playfully tickled the toddler when he made whining noises. "No, little minion. Boring paperwork is not a toy."

Glancing back to Maki, he considered... The girl had volunteered for this duty. "Would you like for me to provide a book on childhood development?"

"It would make me more efficient at this mission, Orochimaru-sama."

"Then I shall arrange to have appropriate reading material delivered to your dormitory. If you have further questions, Tsunade-hime would doubtlessly enjoy discussing the topic."

* * *

By the time Jiraiya arrived two hours later, having been dragged to the building by an impatient Tsunade barely two hours after arriving in the village from a long-term reconnaissance mission, Orochimaru had abandoned the pretense of doing paperwork entirely. He'd sent for one of his more workaholic subordinates that handled administrative work in R&D and told him to complete it.

Instead, the dark-haired man was occupying one of the couches, half a dozen toddlers listening attentively as he read The Littlest Ninja out loud. Most of them were cuddling together on the couch, but a particularly possessive one had somehow climbed up on Orochimaru's shoulders. The little girl was clinging to the sannin's neck with one arm while chewing on the tail of a plush snake held in the other.

Jiraiya blinked, rubbing at his eyes muttering something about excessive fatigue, and then stared for another ten seconds before trying to cancel a genjutsu. "K-kai!" Unfortunately for Jiraiya, all that accomplished was irritating a mass of poisonous snake summons—who promptly recast their genjutsu, and chasing one of the hidden ex-Root watchers out of the room.

Jiraiya goggled. "Tsunade-hime. I have an important question. Have I been so obnoxious that you've dosed me with a potent hallucinogen?"

"Not recently."

"...Is that Orochimaru, or has he been replaced by a lookalike?"

"That's Orochimaru. I did tell you, he's essentially running a massive foster home due to Danzo's... permanent retirement."

"Someone forced our antisocial, sociopathic teammate to be in charge of children?!" Jiraiya choked out, looking increasingly dazed.

"Oh, no. He volunteered. Of his own free will. While completely sober... I think Sensei thought it would be good for him."

"Are you sure nobody has laced the air with some sort of drug?"

"Positive."

The sannin under discussion, having finished reading the picture book and placed it aside, shooed the children off of the couch. Reaching back, Orochimaru caught the toddler sitting on his shoulders by the back of her purple overalls. The little girl squirmed in response and shouted gleefully, "Book! Dada, wanna book!"

Expression stoic, he carefully placed her on the floor, replying, "Maybe later, Ruri-chan. Right now it's time for lunch." And turning to address his assistant of the day— "Maki-chan, take them over to the dining area. Have Kenji-kun help you with feeding them."

The girl in question herded the toddlers out of the room with a surprising amount of success, although Ruri-chan had to be picked up and carried out— she'd started wailing for 'Dada.'

And so, the Sannin were left in relative privacy.

Rising from the couch, Orochimaru retrieved the picture book, and strode past Jiraiya and Tsunade, placing it back into his desk. "Something you wanted, Tsunade-hime?" He asked casually, though he knew perfectly well why she's here.

She smiled beatifically in reply. "Nothing I haven't already achieved."

Jiraiya continued gaping at the door the children had disappeared into. Eventually, he gathered his wits enough to ask, "Orochimaru-teme... Did that child just call you Dada? You?"

"Is it not a common enough term for young children to apply to their guardian?" Orochimaru's tone is deceptively light, "Certainly better than Mama, in this case."

Jiraiya keeled over in a dead faint, causing Tsunade to cackle like a hyena. Orochimaru merely smirked, and waited for his two friends to recover.

They had to decide where to eat for lunch, after all.

* * *

Finally, the muse is back! Consider this a direct sequel to the previous chapter... This scene just popped into my head this morning.


End file.
